·:Top of the World:·
by SheNdy
Summary: "¿Alguna quiere cantar con Gaara y conmigo?"-preguntó Kiba-"¡YO!"-gritó Sakura animadamente /SasuSaku/ Songfic de la canción "Top of the World" de The Cataracs ft DEV.
1. Bar

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic, esta vez un songfic. Aunque creo que lo hate two-shot :)

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es MIO. MIO MIO MIO. Naruto no me pertenece, (ojalá) y la canción es "Top of the World" de The Cataracs ft DEV.

Dialogo Normal.

**Palabras importantes**

_Pensamientos_

_[Quién Canta]_

_**Canción**_

Después de estas aclaraciones, espero que les guste el fic porque llevaba tiempo pensándole. Espero sus reviews ^^

* * *

><p><span>Top of the World<span>

.

.

**_-_**¡Vamos frentuda! ¿Sólo puedes beber eso?-preguntó burlonamente Ino mientras se ría.-No tienes nada de aguante.

-Estoy perfectamente Ino-cerda. ¡Pasadme la botella de vodka!

-Sa-Sakura-chan, cr-creo que no de-deberías be-beber más.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Hinata y tómate un chupito!-dijo Temari mientras llenaba el vaso a la tímida Hinata.-No te hará mal.

-Temari, no le des si no quiere.

-¡Tú también deberías de soltarte el pelo Tenten!-animó Karin mientras abraza a la chica.

Era viernes por la noche y, cómo casi todos los viernes, las seis chicas habían salido a disfrutar de ese día. Se encontraban en un su bar de ambiente de siempre, sentadas en la misma mesa y con la botella de tequila y vodka encima de ella.

Hacía meses que no se reunían las seis juntas debido a que Temari no vivía en Konoha, _todavía_. Tan sólo faltaba que el vago de su novio Shikamaru hiciera un papelero y sería una más en Konoha. Karin se había echo muy amiga de las chicas desde que volvió con Sasuke y su equipo hace unos 8 meses. Al principio, le costó integrarse por culpa de la rivalidad con Sakura, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Sakura no era una mala persona y no tenía porque competir con ella.

-¡Propongo un brindis!-dijo Sakura cogiendo el vaso, todas la imitaron.-Por las viejas amigas y por las nuevas-propuso señalando a Karin con una sonrisa.-Que sigamos encontrándonos siempre que podemos en este bar. ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD!-gritaron todas a la vez. Bebieron el chupito de un trago para luego soltar una carcajada.

Sakura se volvió a sentar mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, miró a su alrededor para observar a sus amigas. Las únicas que iban decentes era Hinata y Tenten, que apenas habían bebido dos vasos. Temari había bebido bastante aunque apenas se le notaba. Luego, Karin estaba borracha pero no tanto como Sakura e Ino.

-¡Buenas noches chicas!-saludó una alegre voz- ¿Qué tal están?

-Vaya pregunta más estúpida Naruto, ¿no ves que la mitad están borrachas?-dijo Shikamaru acercándose a las chicas.-De verdad, que son muy problemáticas.

-Hola chicas, hola feita-saludó con una falsa sonrisa Sai mientras se acercaba a la mesa.-Hola preciosa.

-Sai-kun, te extrañé-gritó Ino lanzándose a los labios de su novio.

Sai e Ino estaban juntos desde hace un año y no era la única pareja. Aparte de Shikamaru y Temari, Neji y Tenten también llevaban mucho tiempo. Naruto e Hinata llevaban unos pocos meses. Las únicas que quedaban libres a la edad de 18 años eran Karin y Sakura, aunque la primera tenía algo con Suigetsu pero ninguno decía nada.

-Vayamos a casa, mañana tenemos que salir pronto para ir a la playa ¿recordáis?-preguntó Neji.-Tenten, vámonos. ¿Te ocupas de mi prima Uzumaki?

-Claro, el teme y yo llevaremos a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan a sus casas.

-Hmp, yo no soy la niñera de nadie, dobe.

-Y yo no quiero irme a casa,¡la noche es joven!-gritó Sakura mientras se ponía en pie.-¡Otra ronda de chupitos!

-¡SI!-exclamaron Ino y Karin.

Sasuke observó detenidamente a la chica pelirosa. Llevaba puesto una minifalda de mezclilla, _demasiado_ corta para su gusto, una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada a su buen cuerpo con un bonito escote en pico y unos tacones a juego. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, ahora le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Disculpad chicas-hablo Kiba mientras se acercaba a la mesa.-Necesitamos una voz femenina para cantar con Gaara y conmigo en el karaoke, ¿alguna se apunta?

-¡YO!-gritó felizmente Sakura mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se agarraba al brazo de Kiba.

Sasuke apretó levemente su mandíbula, arrancaría la cabeza de ese chico-perro.

-Temari, quizá es hora de marcharse...

-¿Ahora que va a canta r Sakura? ¡Ni hablar, Nara!-interrumpió Temari acomodándose en su asiento.-Ya verás que bien canta mi hermano.

Los chicos soltaron un suspiro y se sentaron para poder ver la actuación. Las chicas y Naruto sonreían, sabían que bien cantaba Sakura. Naruto echó un vistazo a Sasuke y soltó una risita al ver su cara de enfado.

-¡Nee, dale caña Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto levantando su pulgar.

Sakura desde el escenario le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Cogió el micrófono mientras recibía piropos de algunos hombres del público. La música empezó a sonar.

_[Sakura]_

_**Boy you know you get me high**_

_**Won't you take me for a ride**_

_**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**_

_**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**_

Sakura empezó a cantar mientras se movía lentamente con una sonrisa. Seguidamente Kiba canto su parte mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

_**It's the Cataracs**_

_[Kiba]_

_**Yo, It's that dancefloor, 808**_

_**She hit me like a 808**_

_**Have you all night, vodka straight**_

_**Bottles up, you and me**_

_[Gaara]_

_**Me and you, on a trip**_

_**All night flight, girl lets dip**_

_**Lickin my lips, I'm in the zone**_

_**And I can't really say what I'm sippin' on**_

Gaara se acercó a Sakura y la cogió la mano para darla una vuelta. Kiba se acercó por su espalda y lamió su mejilla. Esto provocó el grito de euforia de mucha gente excepto de Sasuke quién hizo ademán de levantarse pero Naruto se lo impidió.

_[Kiba]_

_**You taste good to me **_

(guiñó un ojo después de lamer su mejilla y decir la frase)

_**Girls like you make history**_

_**Show the sound like a hit to me**_

_**Now check out this beat**_

-¡Nee! Eso ha sido muy sexy-dijo pervertidamente Suigetsu. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Karin y una mirada de odio de Sasuke.

_[Gaara]_

_**Now, you got it**_

_**You got it going on**_

_**Going on, and on, and on.**_

Sakura puso su mano en el cuello de Gaara y empezó a hacer movimientos sensuales de arriba abajo mientras cantaba. Kiba por su parte la agarró de la cintura.

_[Sakura]_

_**Boy you get me high (x4)**_

_**Won't you take me for a ride?**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_**I'm your Bonnie, You're my Clyde**_

_**I'll be your "Ride or die"**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_[Gaara & Kiba]_

_**T-T-T-To the top of the world (x2)**_

Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños. No es que estuviera enfadado con la chica, aunque en parte sí por permitir que la tocaran. Pero no soportaba ver como el idiota de Gaara la miraba con deseo mientras su mano estaba en su hombre y cómo el perro de Kiba acariciaba su cintura y de vez en cuando viajaba por su muslo. Sus ojos mostraron el Sharingan cuando los labios de Kiba se dirigieron al cuello de la chica.

-Teme, estate quieto. ¿Qué piensas explicar si te lanzas a matarles a esos dos?-susurró Naruto.-No eres quién para reclamar algo a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, el rubio tenía razón. Soltó una fuerte respiración para relajarse.

_[Kiba]_

_**Your daddy must have been a drug dealer **_**(**_[Sakura]__**Why?) **_

_**Cause you dope**_

_**You're the Bonnie to my Clyde**_

_**Juliet and Romeo**_

_[Gaara]_

_**Your daddy must have been a drug dealer (**[Sakura]**Why?)**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I'm just saying anything**_

_**To get me up inside your throat**_

_[Kiba]_

_**Is it workin?**_

_**I'm just playin'**_

_**Man this bottle got me sayin'**_

_**I don't ever wanna lose**_

_**Lose you right**_

-Joder con Sakura-susurró Sai mientras recibía una colleja de Ino.-Aunque yo te quiero a ti Ino.

_[Gaara]_

_**Now you got it**_

_**You got it going on**_

_**Going on, and on and on.**_

_[Sakura]_

_**Boy you get me high (x4)**_

_**Won't you take me for a ride?**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh**_

_**I'm your Bonnie, You're my Clyde**_

_**I'll be your "Ride or die"**_

_**Tell me where you Wanna go, Oooh**_

_**Tell me where you Wanna go, Oooh**_

_[Gaara & Kiba]_

_**T-T-T-To the top of the world**_

Los tres se movieron de forma sensual causando silbidos y gritos de aprobación en la gente. Sasuke escuchaba como los hombres decían comentarios obscenos a Sakura.

-_Les mataré con un Chidori_-pensaba mientras encendía el Sharingan.

_[Sakura]_

_**Tell me where you wanna go, Oooh (x7)**_

Sakura fue bajando lentamente y volviendo a subir mientras su cuerpo se hondeó sensualmente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Su mano se enredó en su cabello para dar un toque más sexy.

_[Gaara & Kiba]_

_**T-T-T-To the top of the world**_

_[Sakura]_

_**It's the Cataracs**_

La pelirrosa terminó con una sonrisa al igual que los dos chicos. Cuando la canción terminó Sakura guiñó un ojo al público. Kiba y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y recibieron gustosos el abrazo de la chica.

-¡ERES GENIAL SAKURA!-gritaban las chicas a coro.

Sakura se acercó a sus amigos, todos la miraban con una sonrisa a excepción de Sasuke. El Uchiha tenía la mirada en otro lado y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-inquirió Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.-Todo es muy problemático y mañana a las diez hay que estar listos para ir a la playa.

Todos asintieron y tras despedidas cada uno partió a su casa. Naruto iba con Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarlas a sus respectivos hogares. Hinata iba de la mano de Naruto mientras este hablaba animadamente con Sakura, y, al lado de ella, iba Sasuke.

El Uchiha tenía esa mirada heladora y con la capacidad de matar a alguien directamente. Todo era debido al "numerito" que la niña había montado en ese escenario. Si no fuera porque le resultó extremadamente sexy y provocador, seguramente ya se le habría pasado el enfado. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Si es que iba provocando con esas piernas torneadas y sus labios rosas.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos por aquí. Tengo que llevarla su casa.

-¿Todavía no te admite Hiashi?

-No, sí lo hace, pero ve más conveniente que su hija duerma con él que conmigo-respondió con una sonrisa.-Hasta mañana Sakura-chan. Teme, mañana no te paso a buscar.

-Hmp. Adiós dobe.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun-susurró la tímida chica.

-Igualmente chicos-se despidió Sakura mientras veía como se perdían por la calle.-¡Ah, que no se te olvide el bikini morado!

-¿Qué bikini morado? ¡Ese no le he visto dattebayo!

Sakura se rió ante la última frase que oyó de su mejor amigo. Caminó lentamente ante ese incómodo silencio con el ex-vengador. Su mirada jade contempló al Uchiha. Caminaba con la mirada seria y los puños cerrados. Sakura sintió un escalofrío al recordar los sucesos de la semana pasada.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó el Uchiha observando por el rabillo de su ojo a la chica.

-Eh, no..bueno un poco pero ya estamos llegando así que...-se cayó al sentir una chaqueta encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Sasuke.

-Hmp, molesta-dijo con una mirada ¿tierna?.-Será un agobio tener a Naruto detrás de mi todo el día reclamando que estés enferma porque te dejé constipar.

-Arigato Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de lado, que bien sonaba su nombre salir de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al departamento de la chica. Sakura le devolvió la chaqueta.

-Mañana nos vemos, buenas noches.

-Sakura-dijo interrumpiendo su paso. Se acercó a ella y se quedó a una corta distancia. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y los besó dulcemente. Había estado todo el día deseando probar sus labios otra vez. Porqué esa no era la primera vez que la robaba un beso. Desde que hacía unos meses, cuando nadie miraba la había sorprendido quitándola una beso o incluso tocando su piel por debajo de las blusa o de la falda. Y es que el Uchiha tenía ganas de volver a besar cada parte de su piel como había hecho la semana pasada.-¿Seguro que quieres que nos veamos mañana y no ahora?

Ella abrió los ojos. Tenía claro que le amaba profundamente, por eso se había acostado la semana pasada con él. Aunque no había sido su primera vez y eso a él le había sentado mal y habían estado durante toda la semana casi sin hablarse. Mostró una suave sonrisa y se lanzó a besarle en los labios apasionadamente.

-Quiero que me lleves a **la cima del mundo**, Sasuke-kun-susurró contra sus labios mientras él había la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?¿Les apetece una conti?^^ Dejen sus reviews :) Un beso!<p> 


	2. Beach

Hola hola :)

Después de varios reviews que me han gustado todos,(L) he decidido poner la continuación de **_Top of the World_**. Espero que os guste! Dejen sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo Normal

**Palabras importantes**

**_Flash-Back / Sakura canta (esto digo cuando es cuál, ya lo verán)_**

_Pensamientos/ Palabras destacadas._

* * *

><p><strong>Top of the World <strong>

.

Miró su reloj de la mesilla, las 9:16. Soltó un suspiró y se levantó para poderse vestir. Salió de aquella habitación siguiendo el olor a café que desprendía de la cocina. El Uchiha se apoyó en el marco de la cocina contemplando a la pelirrosa de espaldas a él y con una camisa ancha gris que le llegaba por la mitad de las nalgas, mostrando sus bonitas bragas rosas. Sasuke recorrió descaradamente su cuerpo, desde su pelo recogido por un moño hasta sus pies. Era **suya**. Todavía estaba algo enfadado porque el "sonrisitas" y ella se habían acostado hace dos años, y él la había visto primero como sólo Sasuke podía. Intentó relajarse y se acercó a ella para rodearla con los brazos su delgada cintura.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura dejando de hacer el café.

Sakura se giró, sin romper el abrazo y el moreno la estrechó más hacia él. Sakura puso su manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo de anoche?-preguntó Sakura suavemente mientras ponía cara de niña buena.

-Hmp, puede-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Ne! ¿Por qué? Creo que ya te compensé respecto a eso, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke miró divertido a la chica, había dicho su nombre provocadoramente. A noche ambos habían disfrutado bastante y Sasuke, había descargado sus frustración con ella por su numerito en el escenario con Kiba y Gaara.

-Eres una pervertida Sa-ku-ra-susurró Sasuke contra sus labios.-Pero no creas que he olvidado como bailabas sensualmente con aquellos bastardos y como ellos te tocaban-Sasuke se acercó más a sus labios.-Me podías compensar ahora.

Y se atacó sus labios lentamente, sin prisa. Mordió su labio inferior para poder devorar con su lengua el interior de su boca. Sakura por su parte enredó sus manos en el cabello sedoso de Sasuke. Si no fuera porque él sujetaba su cadera, estaba segura de que se caería. Las manos de Sasuke descendieron hasta posicionarse en su culo y lo apretó mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Quita esas manos de ahí, Uchiha-advirtió Sakura con una mueca de gracia.

-¿Por qué? A Kiba no le decías nada-contraatacó el moreno. Sus manos bajaron hasta acariciar sus suaves muslos.

-¿Estás celoso Uchiha?

-Tsk, no digas idioteces Sakura-respondió mientras se separaba de ella. Se acercó hasta coger un vaso de café.

-Entonces, me explicarás porqué te molestó el hecho de que me acostara con Sai hace dos años o que anoche te enfadaras por aquella canción con los chicos.

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, de espaldas a ella, asimilando la información que Sakura había dicho. ¿Él no estaba celoso, no? Es cierto, que no soportaba que otro se le acercara... pero no estaba celoso. Se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-Yo no estoy celoso.

-Eso ya lo he oído antes-susurró Sakura mirando al suelo y con una voz poco aludidle, pero que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina. Al instante, Sakura oyó un portazo resonar por toda su departamento. Sakura cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse.

-Maldito Uchiha celoso. ¿Qué le cuesta admitirlo?-dijo en alto Sakura mientras recogía el desayuno.-Pues se va a enterar de lo que es sentir celos.

Cuando terminó observó el reloj de su cocina, eran las 9:32. Aún tenía que ducharse y arreglar su bolsa para irse a la playa, ya que iban a estar todo el día.

Después de una agradable ducha, se puso el bikini, un minifalda vaquera, unas sandalias blancas y una camiseta de tirantes rosa holgada debajo del busto. Metió en su bolso de mimbre lo necesario para estar en la playa y un bikini rojo de repuesto.

-Perfecta para hace sufrir a Sasuke- Y con una sonrisa en la cara, salió de su casa para irse al lugar de encuentro.

En la entrada de Konoha estaban esperando casi todos, tan solo faltaban Karin y Suigetsu de llegar.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!-saludó alegremente Naruto de la mano de Hinata.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Frentona, ¿sabes que viene Kiba?-gritó Ino para que Sasuke, que estaba muy cerca de Sakura pudiera oírlo.

Sasuke se tensó al instante y giró su cabeza para ver a Sakura. La pelirrosa se sonrojo instantáneamente, haciendo que Sasuke apretara su mandíbula.

-¡Hola! Sentimos el retraso-saludaron la pareja acompañada de Kiba.

-Hola Sakura-saludó Kiba con una sonrisa perruna.

-Buenos días, Kiba-kun.

Tras una breve discusión de quién iba en cada coche, la cosa quedó así: en el coche de Shikamaru, montaron él como conductor, Neji de copiloto y Temari con Tenten atrás; en el coche de Sai, éste conduciendo, Ino de copiloto y Suigetsu y Kiba atrás dejando a Karin en el medio con cara de exasperación; y en el coche de Hiashi, Naruto conduciendo, Hinata a su lado y detrás Sakura y Sasuke.

-_Yo debería de a ver ido con Ino_-pensaba Sakura evitando mirar al Uchiha.

Tras unos veinte minutos de un viaje sufridor para algunos, llegaron a playa de Konoha. Estaba llena de gente debido a la fiesta que había por la noche. Cada uno aparcó donde pudo y se encaminaron hacia la arena.

Sasuke observó como cada uno se perdía para hacer una cosa: Shikamaru se tumbaba en la sombra de un árbol para poder descansar; Temari y Kiba echaron un partido de vóley playa contra Tenten y Neji mientras Sai dibuja sentado en una toalla; Suigetsu huía por la arena de Karin, Ino por su parte estaba recogiendo conchas junto con Hinata; Naruto sostenía su tabla mientras hablaba con Sakura. Sasuke abrió los ojos al mirar a la chica, estaba increíblemente perfecta con ese bikini turquesa claro sin tirantes y con un pareo blanco encima, además llevaba el pelo con dos coletas bajas.

-¡Ne Sasuke!-gritó Naruto llamando su atención.-¡Te reto a una competición de surf! Seguro que puedo patearte ese culo de Uchiha perdedor que tienes.

-Hmp, ¿y qué gano yo con todo esto?-preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-El que pierda está de criado del otro durante una semana, ¿trato hecho?

-Será interesante tenerte de chacha para mí, dobe-respondió con una media sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano.-Dame tres minutos, vete entrando en el mar.

-¡Ya veremos quien gana!-gritó Naruto acercándose a la orilla.-¡No tardes, teme!

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacía la pelirrosa que estaba en el suelo acomodando sus cosas, dando una agradable vista de su trasero. Ladeó su cabeza cuando la chica se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres algo, Uchiha?

Sasuke levantó una ceja, ¿le había llamado Uchiha? Mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y estrechaba su cintura. Se acercó hasta estar a una mínima distancia de sus labios.-A noche no me decías eso.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se paraba y sus mejillas empezaban a arder, ¿por qué demonios era tan irresistible? Sasuke se acercó más a sus labios, hasta casi rozarlos. De pronto se separó de golpe de ella y mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ahora ya no soy Sasuke-kun?-preguntó mientras sonreía arrogantemente. Sasuke se quitó la camiseta de tirantes negra, quedándose con el bañador azul marino que le hacía extremadamente sexy. Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar bajar la mirada, desde sus hombros hasta sus pies.

-_Kami, es un adonis_-pensaba Sakura mientras se mordía el labio.

-Por lo que veo, te gusta lo que ves.

-Hmp, estúpido Uchiha arrogante-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba con las chicas.-Vete a la mierda.

Sasuke soltó una risa y cogió su tabla para hacer esa competición. Dirigió su última mirada al culo de la chica y entró en el mar.

Sakura se acercó a sus amigas que ya habían cogido conchas. Ino miró la cara de frustración y enfado que traía la pelirrosa.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado Sasuke, frentuda?

-Bueno... sí-suspiró.-Anoche me volví a acostar con él y esta mañana se ha levantado de mal humor por lo de Kiba y Gaara. Me he propuesto ponerle celoso, pero no puedo.

-Eso es porque no has utilizado las armas _adecuadas_-añadió Ino con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Qué andas pensando cerda?

-Verás, tienes a un chico en esta playa loco por ti y dispuesto a ayudarte con este tema-explicó la rubia mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Kiba.-Entre sus encantos de hombre y tu cuerpo seductor seguro que conseguimos que el Uchiha se ponga celoso y lo reconozca.

-No sé, chicas.

-No es tan mala idea Sakura-chan-opinó Hinata con una sonrisa.-Te ves bonita con ese bikini y Sasuke-kun lo sabe, tan solo tienes que enseñarle de que estás hecha.

-Mira frentona, nosotras damos el primer paso pero tú tienes que continuar-prosiguió Ino.-¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, empiecen con su idea.

Las tres sonrieron e Ino se acercó hacia donde estaban jugando seguido de las dos chicas.

-Ne, Hinata y yo queremos jugar, ¿habéis terminado?

-Sí, sustituirnos a Kiba y a mi-respondió Temari con una sonrisa.-Yo quiero estar con Shikamaru un rato.

-Vale pero Kiba-llamó Ino-¿Podrías ir con Sakura a pasear?

-Claro, vamos Sakura-chan.

Ino guiñó un ojo a Sakura e intercambió una mirada con Hinata mientras veían a Sakura irse con el chico-perro.

Kiba se situó al lado de Sakura mientras caminaban por la playa. Intercambiaron muchas palabras y sacaron diversos temas de conversación, Sakura se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Kiba.

-¿Por eso Shino lleva esas gafas?

-Efectivamente-respondió con una risa.-Es sorprendente.

-Y gracioso-añadió mientras se reía. Echó un vistazo al mar, Sasuke y Naruto estaban acabando su competición. Era ahora o nunca.-Kiba, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres?

Sasuke acaba de coger su última ola de la competición. Estaba discutiendo con Naruto sobre el resultado final.

-¡He ganado yo!

-No lo creas dobe, ¿no has visto que bien me ha salido esta última ola?

-Ya, pero las mías anteriores eran mejores-contestó Naruto.-¿Es un empate, no?

-Hmp, de momento sí usuratonkachi.

-Ne, ¿qué hace Kiba intentando dar un beso a Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto con los ojos vistos en la dirección izquierda de Sasuke.

Sasuke giró bruscamente la cabeza, tan fuerte que se creía que se había roto el cuello. Kiba agarraba la cintura de Sakura y con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura. Sasuke apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y dejo caer la tabla en el agua.

-Teme, ¿dónde vas?

-A reclamar lo que es **mío**-respondió con la voz llena de cólera. Incluso había activado el Sharingan.-No permitiré que un chucho marque su territorio.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa y le dio animo desde lo lejos. Sasuke se acercó hasta la pareja y agarró a Kiba del cuello.

-¿Sasu-

-Ni se te ocurra besarla, Inuzuka-advirtió con el Sharingan el Uchiha.-Hazlo y mueres.

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú de ella para decirme eso?

-A partir de ahora ella es **mi** novia, ¿lo entiendes?-Sasuke soltó a Kiba y agarró la mano de la atónita chica.-Estás advertido.

Sasuke se marchó de allí arrastrando a Sakura, lo que nunca vio es la sonrisa que puso Kiba al haber conseguido su meta. Sasuke avanzó rápidamente alejándose de las atentas miradas de sus amigos, algunos de ellos soltaron una risita de aprobación.

-¡Sasuke, para!-se quejaba Sakura. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta preguntó lo más evidente.-¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

Sasuke no hacía caso de las palabras que soltaba la chica, tan solo se sentía muy enfadado. Estúpida Kiba, estúpida Sakura y estúpidos celos. ¡Sí! Porque eso había sentido al ver como el chico intentaba besar a Sakura y como ella no oponía ninguna resistencia.

Sasuke paró instantáneamente y pegó a Sakura contra las rocas. La pelirrosa dio un leve quejido al sentir las piedras clavándose en su espalda.

-No se a qué juegas pero no me gusta. ¿Cómo dejas que ese idiota te intente besar?

-Bueno, él va detrás de mi y no lo encontré inapropiado.

-¿Inapropiado? ¡Demonios Sakura! ¡Si el no te gusta!

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque estás tan molesto?-inquirió exasperada la chica.

-¡Pues porque no soporto ver como la única chica a la que he querido y querré se anda besando con otros hombres que no sean yo!-gritó encorecido el moreno mientras se sonrojaba.-¡Sí! ¡Siento celos cuando otro hombre se te acerca! ¿Contenta?

Sakura abrió sorprendida los ojos, todavía estaba asimilando la información que el Uchiha había soltado. ¿La quería? ¿A ella? Y lo más sorprendente, había admitido que estaba celoso. Sakura mostró una suave sonrisa y se acercó a él para besarlo dulcemente, sorprendiendo al Uchiha. Sasuke rápidamente correspondió al beso desesperadamente, disfrutando de su boca, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad. Disfrutando el uno del otro.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Sasuke apoyó sus frente en al de ella.

-Con esto queda claro que eres **mi **novia.-Sakura soltó una risita de enamorada.-Lo digo por AQUELLOS mirones que nos están espiando detrás de la piedra.

Los ojos de ambos se dirigieron hacia la piedra que Sasuke decía, detrás de ella todos estaban mirando la escena. Algunos sonrientes, otros neutros y otros gritando, el claro ejemplo de Ino y Naruto.

-¿Crees que debería de pegar a Inuzuka por intentar besarte?-preguntó a Sakura al oído.

-No, tan solo es un buen amigo que me ha hecho un favor-contestó con una sonrisa enigmática.

**Flash Back**

_**-Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres?**_

_**-Necesito poner celoso a Sasuke y pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.**_

_**Kiba mostró una sonrisa. Le atraía físicamente Sakura pero sabía de sus sentimientos por el Uchiha.**_

_**-Claro, ¿no loe valió lo de a noche?**_

_**-¿A noche?-preguntó confundida.**_

_**-Sí, la canción de Gaara y mía-contestó.-Ino dijo que te ayudaría mucho.**_

_**Sakura abrió los ojos, ¡Ino era la mejor! **_

_**-Me ayudó bastante pero no ha reconocido estar celoso. ¿Qué podemos hacer?**_

_**Kiba puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba. Tras unos segundos, sus dos manos se situaron en los hombros de Sakura. **_

_**-¡Ya se! Te besaré.**_

_**-¿Be-besarme?-preguntó algo roja.-¿Funcionara?**_

_**-Tú confía en mi Sakura, se lo que hago.**_

_**La mano de Kiba se situó en su cintura y con la otra mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla.**_

_**-Gracias Kiba-kun-susurró mientras veía como Kiba se acercaba a ella.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Sasuke miró curioso a Sakura, hacía rato que la chica estaba en su mundo. Puso una sonrisa de lado y agarro su mano, captando la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te parece su vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa?

-Me gustaría mucho-contestó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke avanzó delante de sus amigos con Sakura de su mano, perdiéndose por la playa. Porque era hora de disfrutar de la chica, de **su **chica.

-¡Ne, no tarden! ¡Tengo hambre dattebayo!-gritó Naruto a lo lejos.-¡Y NO HAGAN MUCHAS COCHINADAS!

-Intentaremos no hacer caso a Naruto, ¿no?-preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa muy _sexy_.

-Estaba convencida de que no le harías caso, _Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de Sakura mientras la atraía a él. Se pararon detrás de unas rocas, donde había mucha intimidad. Sasuke se sentó en una de esas rocas.

-Pero no le haremos caso con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-inquirió curiosa mientras Sasuke la rodeaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

-Que bailes ase baile sensual de a noche para mi. **Solo **para mi.

-¿Con canción y todo?-preguntó mientras daba un casto beso en sus labios.

-Con canción y todo.

Sakura soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a su oreja para empezar a cantar.

-_** Boy you know you get me high…**_

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de lado. Por fin iba a disfrutar de su día.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen sus reviews ^^ ! Gracias a todos por su apoyo y opinión. De momento, me centraré en escribir <em><strong>"Piratas de Konoha:<strong>_ **_La maldición de los Temidos"_**:) que lo tengo un poco abandonado :$

Escribiré más historias de SasuSaku pronto, quizá alguna de ZoNa (One Piece) y me arriesgaré a escribir algo NaruHina :$ jijiji

UN SALUDO! Besos ,


End file.
